


The lovers of Old Corona

by Xiel (AristoRaccoon)



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, HOW TO TITLE, I really want the story behind these 2, fluff month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristoRaccoon/pseuds/Xiel
Summary: 3 linked drabbles about the love between Old Corona's leader and his wife.
Relationships: Quirin/Varian's Mother
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	The lovers of Old Corona

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! After a bit of cleanup I'm posting my 3 drabbles that I wrote for Tangled server's Fluff Month, cuz why not.

The man loosened up the tight tie around his neck. He was nervous; this was his one chance to get to know the people that had graciously accepted him into their kingdom, oh so few months ago.

The Fall Festival.

Quirin wished he had his armor right now, at least it felt more comfortable than those darn formal clothes he was forced to wear. You only get a good first impression after all.

A few of his fellow villagers came up to chat, only to leave soon after when the official dance started. He simply gave a sigh and looked around, until his eyes landed on a petite auburn-haired woman in a lovely dress filled with greens and oranges.

She was shyly looking around as well, hoping for a dance partner to come up and invite her to dance, but no one came. It was understandable, she thought, she didn’t have the best reputation around after all…  
Then her eyes landed on the man standing on the opposite side. Wasn’t he the one that had arrived recently?

Their gazes met and, after a few minutes of nervous waiting, Quirin finally worked up the courage to go to her, despite feeling his heartbeat race ever faster.

He cleared his throat.  
“W-Would you do me the honors of, uh, accompanying me for this dance, fair maiden?”, he said with a rather stiff bow.

She couldn’t help but snort at this. Fair maiden? She was simply the clumsy daughter of some glassblower, not some “maiden” as the man claimed. However, he had been the only one to dare ask her to dance. She blushed and gave him her hand.  
“I would be delighted to”

They both headed towards a cleared area of the dance floor and joined in the rhythm with the others…off-beat of course. They were not synced whatsoever; it was as if the man had never formally danced before!

She gave a shy chuckle and stopped their dancing.  
“You have to lead. Here, let me”, as she directed his steps anew.

They were in harmony now, talking and laughing as they danced the night away, well after all the other guests had left the festival.

This was the start of their love.

* * *

Small snowflakes were falling from the grey fluffy clouds, wrapping the land in a glittery white blanket.

She looked outside from the kitchen window and gave a content sigh followed by a smile. This was probably one of the last snow days they would get this year; Spring was soon to come, as well as a new family member. Outside was her husband, currently trying to shovel some of the snow to make a small path towards the other houses. An idea suddenly struck her mind and, with a mischievous smirk, she grabbed her winter clothes and headed outside.

Quirin looked up at the white sky. The snow just kept falling, as if it would never end. He huffed and stretched his back; the soreness would hinder his movements tomorrow for sure. He took a look at his current progress on the shoveling; another hour or so of work at least very least.

A wave of cold suddenly hit his neck as he felt the remains of a snowball trickle down from the back of his head, followed by a snort and a giggle. He turned around to see his wife laughing at him, a few more snowballs stashed at her feet.

“Oh, is that so?”, he said with a grin as he started packing up some snow.

Laughter and snowballs were exchanged as a small fight erupted in Old Corona between the two lovers, both taking a side and building a small white wall to protect themselves. Eventually the barrage from his wife’s side stopped and Quirin raised an eyebrow in worry. He looked up from his makeshift fort and walked towards hers.

She was sitting on the cold ground with a few beads of sweat on her forehead. Her face was twisted into a mix of a grimace and smile.  
“…Heh, seems like this little one wants to get back inside the warm house”, she said while slightly rubbing her belly.

Quirin’s features softened and he lifted his wife in his arms in a bridal fashion, just like the day they had gotten married. She gave a grin and hugged him close.

“How about I make us some hot cocoa then?”  
“I’d like that”

They headed back towards their castle home, soon to be much livelier.

* * *

A nice cup of tea, a warm blanket and a good book. She finally had a day to herself and couldn’t have asked for anything more.

She heard some laughter coming from outside and looked out to see her loving husband giving a piggy-back ride to their little boy. She smiled and went back to her book; as much as she loved them both, things could get a bit too hectic, especially with her curious little Varian who somehow always manages to get in places he shouldn’t be. She turned a page and kept on reading.

It must’ve been an hour or so, but she didn’t notice time fly by. As she flipped another page, she laid eyes on a small white handkerchief that fell on her lap. Her eyes widened and she smiled fondly as she picked it up; how it had been so long ago. So this is where she had hidden it for safekeeping!

She gave a snort as the memories from the cloth rushed back: one of her first dates with Quirin. The man had been stiff as a board and very nervous, wanting to make good first impressions.

The sound of a door opening snapped her out of her trip down memory lane as a little boy came running full-speed towards her, practically throwing himself in her arms, followed closely by her husband walking to her with a smile.

“Mom! Mom! Guess what! Guess what!”  
“What is it Varian?”, she chuckled.

She listened attentively to the wild stories from her family’s day. That small vacation had been nice while it lasted, but she didn’t mind going back to her regular schedule.


End file.
